


Not So Different

by saint_troll



Category: Alien Nation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_troll/pseuds/saint_troll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenctonese sexuality throws Matt for a loop...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Different

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring my work from livejournal to here.

Matt’s decided his brain has most definitely taken a vacation. Though he won’t admit it… not even to himself. The tenctonese had thrown a life-altering personality changing wrench into everything he’d thought had defined him.

It had all began with the Bannaum business… well that was a lie. It had started with Cathy… their friendship had really enlightened him to the female perspective of things. Even though she was from another planet, she was so much more of an example of a good woman than his blood-thirsty… thank god Cathy was a herbivore… ex-wife. She was probably the first woman he’d actually became friends with… without the immediate goal of getting into her pants.

The Bannaum business had been what finally started him considering the human mind fuck that was tenctonese sexuality. Like most men, he’d entertained the idea of a threesome… thought it had always involved two human women… The idea that in order for any tenctonese couple to have a child a third … and by human standard… a very male third had to be involved. It got Matt wondering… was there more to this mating… the tenctonese didn’t seem the kind to whore out themselves… even their Bannaums…

Then Marvin Gardens. Oh, boy. Where to even start. The openness of the tenctonese sexuality was really starting to get on his nerves. Really.

When Cathy had not only not batted an eye at the woo-ing, but had actually laughed out loud at him… Matt decided he was in a hell of a lot of trouble. He’d almost made it into his apartment when Marvin showed up. Fumbling with his keys, he tried to escape he really did. But god help him the feeling of Marvin’s weight against his back pressing him hard against the door awoke something inside him. The whispered English laced with the occasional tenctonese clicking settled things. A strange calm overtaking him, Matt slid the key into the lock and pushed open his door. When Marvin followed him in. He didn’t protest.

***

“I don’t normally do stuff like this…” Matt babbled when Marvin relieved him of his grocery bag. “I mean… I…”

Marvin stepped toward him. Kindness and wonder upon his face, he pressed the back of his fingers against Matt’s head. Trying not to flinch, Matt shifted on his feet. “I don’t even know you sl… uh, do it the same…”

“For starters we both kiss…” suggested Marvin hopefully.

Rubbing his hand across the back of his neck, Matt sighed. “Yeah… I don’t think I can quite do that…”

A frown formed upon Marvin’s face. “You do not have spots…”

“Just now noticing that, Romeo?”

Reaching out his arm, Marvin ran a finger over the bridge of Matt’s nose before replying. “I am quite curious… where do humans enjoy being touched…”

Matt shoved his hands into his pockets. “See… guys just don’t talk about this stuff.”

“Not even ‘guys’ that are about to be intimate?”

This time Matt couldn’t contain his shudder. “Look, that’s not… normal…between human men…”

“It isn’t? Your customs are so rigid… how do you procreate?” Marvin inquired.

Coughing hard, Matt slapped his chest. “Once you get past the impressing her, buying dinner, and pretending to be interested in everything she says… it’s actually pretty simple.”

“You are not intimate for enjoyment… only procreation?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Then why the aversion to male intimacy?”

“There just is… look… you should go.”

“I do not want to.”

“Well, you have to.”

Sighing resignedly, Marvin shuffled towards the door. “How can you be so quick to deny yourself the experience without even knowing if you’d enjoy it?”

“I’m not attracted to men, got it?”

“I am not a man.” Matt glared at Marvin but did not deny this fact. “Are you not attracted to me?”

“Out.” He pointed at the door.

“Please let me stay… you won’t regret it.”

“Oh, I am sure I will…”

Turning abruptly from the door, Marvin narrowed his eyes at Matt. Without a word he walked towards him, stopping only a few inches from him. Nose to nose, he spoke. “Matt, I cannot simply walk out that door when every fiber of my body cries out to touch you.”

“Uh…” Their close proximity stripping away his bravo, Matt stumbled over his words. “Every fiber?”

“Yes…” Again Marvin raised a hand to Matt’s forehead. This time his fingers drift through his hair. As his gentle explorations reach the curve of Matt’s ear, the detective gasped out loud. Marvin traced the outline of his ear once more relishing in the exquisite sounds falling from the human’s mouth.

Before Matt could protest, Marvin’s fingers were upon the buttons of his shirt slowly revealing his hairy chest. Pushing the shirt over Matt’s broad shoulders, Marvin leaned in and hummed against the hollow of his throat.

“Oh god…” muttered Sikes as his body arched into the vibrations of the mouth against his flesh. All too soon Marvin’s fingers were tracing the trail of hair to the waistline of his pants. “Wait!”

“I cannot…” whispered Marvin huskily before sliding eloquently to his knees and pressing his face to the crotch of Matt’s pants. “I want to pleasure you…”

Well, at least he wasn’t asking to fuck him… Matt decided and promptly unzipped and lowered his pants a few inches down his thighs. His cock bounced stiffly at the release and Marvin’s face lit up. “We are not so different…” he commented before wrapping a hand solidly around the base of Matt’s cock. Above him Matt groaned and thrust into the touch. It had been far too long since anyone had touched him. Momentarily his thoughts went to Cathy. Could she hear them? When Marvin’s mouth descended upon him, all coherent thoughts and concerns left him.

Not but a few seconds after coming with a shudder into Marvin’s mouth, did the reality of the situation hit Matt. And like a ton of bricks no less… Without bothering to zip his pants, Matt made a bee-line for his bathroom.

When Marvin’s insistent knock sounded on the door, Matt turned the water on to drowned out his voice. “You want to make me happy?!” He yelled.

“Yes, Matt…”

“Then leave!” Matt’s voice broke upon catching sight of his reflection. Much to his surprise, quiet footsteps echoed out of his apartment. Shaking he splashed water over his face. He growled at himself as he tucked his cock back into his pants.

After exiting the bathroom Matt grabbed a beer out of his fridge and clicked on the television, all the while cursing the day the Tenctonese had landed on Earth.


End file.
